Like Toy Soldiers
by WinchesterGal2015
Summary: This is basically my version of how Supernatural would end. It is a bit gruesome and most definitely not the best ending for the show, but I've always agreed with Jensen when he says he thinks Supernatural will end bloody. So here it is Supernatural ending bloody. Please Enjoy and Review! (I do not own Supernatural)


**Like Toy Soldiers**

_Step by step,_

_Heart to heart,_

_Left right left_

_We all fall down,_

_Like toy soldiers_

Dean pulled up to an abandoned ware house in the Impala. Sam was in the passenger seat and Castiel was in the back seat. They had a lead on where Abaddon might be from Castiel who had the gotten word from a demon.

"Alright you ready?" Dean asked pulling out The First Blade.

Sam nodded pulling out an angel sword. "As ready as I'll ever be.."

Castiel shook his head. "There has been signs drawn to keep angels out. I can't go inside." Castiel said in his deep slow voice.

"Well I guess me and Sammy will handle this one on our own." Dean smiled patting his brother's back, who smiled back at him trying to be optimistic.

Castiel frowned. "Be careful, I sense Abaddon is more powerful than normal." He warned.

"Don't worry, we will." Dean smiled at him and just by that alone Castiel knew Dean was worried as well. It was a 'goodbye just in case anything happens' smile and Cas did not like that. Sam seemed a bit nervous too, but who wouldn't right? This was just another problem the Winchesters would fix. He tried to tell himself, but still he felt as if he should tell them to get back in the car and wait. But for what? They had all they needed to kill her and yet he still had a bad feeling. Cas stopped himself. This was the Winchesters. They can handle anything. With that thought in mind he sat back in the seat and waited for them to come out victorious.

_I'm supposed to be the soldier,_

_Who never blows his composure,_

_Even though I hold the weight of the whole world on my shoulders,_

_I ain't never supposed to show it,_

_My crew ain't supposed to know it..._

Dean and Sam walked into the warehouse. It wasn't anything special. It looked abandoned just like it was. Sam and Dean walked around the place shinning their flashlights until they noticed light coming from underneath a door. Dean counted to three and then kicked the door open. He and Sam ran in weapons raised, and there was Abaddon sitting on table smiling. "Hello Boys, so nice to see you got my invitation."

"Yeah we did, and we're here to kill you." Sam snarled.

"Really?" Abaddon asked then balled her hand into a fist making them both begin to choke. "Because I think," She said as Dean and Sam dropped to their knees. "you're here to die."

She walked over to Dean. She had them both pinned against the wall now so they could breathe. He was glad he could breathe again properly, but he couldn't be happy for long. He had to move and help Sam, so he kept trying to move his arms even though they felt as though they were a ton each. "So Dean I see Cain gave you a little gift on your arm hmm?" She asked smiling. "Great good it did you huh?"

"Why don't you let me down, and I'll show you how much good it's gonna do me." Dean said still trying to move.

Abaddon tilted her head and put a finger up to her chin as if she was thinking. "Hmm... no." Her hand went down as she smiled once again. She came closer to Dean and kissed his neck whispering, "You know why you're going to die, Dean?" She asked. "Because you chose to be on the wrong side. See, instead of teaming up with me like you should have," she kissed his neck again to which Dean shuttered with disgust making her smirk, "you teamed up with Crowley instead." She bit his neck making him growl and she laughed pulling away from him. Dean wanted to sigh in relief but forced himself not to. "And after all he did to you, you still ended up helping him. And it is you and your brother's inability to pick the right side that will one day lead to your deaths, and that day just happens to be today."

"And what makes you so sure?" Dean asked.

"Well Dean, what makes you so sure that you're going to win? I mean your up against a wall right now and your brother is too, and your angel friend can't come in. So please enlighten me, tell me how you're going to get out of this one."

"I don't know. We've always managed in the past. Fact is, all you black eyed sons of bitches are going to die, and it's only a matter of time before you're all extinct and just a bad memory." Dean smirked.

Abaddon frowned. Then smiled. "For that comment you're going to watch your brother die first." Abaddon said then walked over to Sam.

"I swear Abaddon if you touch him!" Dean yelled.

"You'll what?" She laughed.

"I'll kill you!" He yelled which only made her laugh harder. She pulled out a knife and made a line down Sam's left arm making him cry out in pain. Sam tried to move from the wall, but it was like he was glued to it. "Sam!" Dean yelled. He struggled harder but unable to get down and help his little brother. She sliced down Sam's right arm. Sam screamed again, but this time he fell to the ground. Abaddon had let him down. After all it wasn't like he could run anywhere and if he tried she'd just fling him again. His only hope was to kill her, so he lunged for the angel sword. But Abaddon kicked him just as he was about to reach it. He hit the wall, and she picked up the sword. She smirked at Sam. Who looked wide eyed at her. She made a move like she was going to throw it at him but she threw it at Dean. It hit his thigh and he grunted.

_I'd never drag them in battles that I can handle,_

_Unless I absolutely have to,_

_I'm supposed to set an example,_

_I need to be the leader,_

_My crew looks for me to guide 'em,_

_If some shit ever does pop off,_

_I'm supposed to be beside 'em..._

"Dean!" Sam yelled. He tried to run to his brother but he was suffering from blood loss. He was seeing three Deans and he felt light headed. He saw two Abaddons walking toward him and one of them kicked him in his jaw but he couldn't tell which. He could make out the faint yelling of his name, but it was hard to hear over his heart beat in his ears. Abaddon punched him in the cheek this time and he hit the wall again but harder, and he was pretty sure the back of his head was bleeding.

Tears formed in Dean's eyes as he watched his brother get beaten to a pulp. Sam wasn't even fighting back anymore it was pitiful. The guy had probably lost so much blood he couldn't think straight. He could feel a tear fall from his eye and roll down his cheek when Abaddon stabbed his brother in his side. She stuck it in and spinned the knife 360. Sam cried out in pain. "Sammy no.." Dean whispered as he saw his little brother trying to hold onto the blood the was currently spilling out his side.

"Dean, look closely, this is my favorite part." Abaddon told him. She smirked as she aimed the knife for Sam's head.

"D-Dean don't l-look..." Sam said as he watched Abaddon pull the knife back to get momentum. Dean looked away, and Abaddon used her power to make him watch as she stabbed Sam in the head. Sam's eyes were wide when it hit. Then he slumped over. Dead.

Dean's heart beat was in his ears everything was in slow motion and then it happened. She stabbed his little brother, Sam.. Sammy... "SSSAAAAMMMMMMM!" Dean screamed tears were falling freely now, and Dean fell from his position on the wall. He grabbed The First Blade. It was lying next to him. Tears still flowing freely as he ran at her tackling her. He then proceeded to stab at her head repeatedly and blood splattered on his face.

_And even though the battle was won,_

_I feel like we lost it,_

_I spent too much energy on it, honestly I'm exhausted..._

Finally he couldn't hear his heart in his ears anymore and everything was moving the way it was supposed to. He looked down and saw Abaddon's head which resembled red mashed potatoes more than anything. He got up off her, a dull pain still in his thigh. He walked slowly over to his little brother who was slumped up against the wall. He laid his brother down and pulled the knife out of his head. "I'm so sorry, Sammy..." He said as he closed his brother's eyes. His tears went down faster as he began to hiccup. He couldn't hold it inside anymore. His brother was dead, and it was all his fault. Everything was his fault. This was why all his family had left him. He was always screwing up, and they all just wanted to get away from him before they died too, and none of them managed to because he was to selfish and didn't want to be alone. Well he was done being selfish he couldn't - wouldn't hurt anyone else. No more of this. He refused to put anyone else in danger. So slowly, ever so slowly, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a 9 millimeter. He put the gun up to his chin. "I'm sorry Sammy.." He said. Then as another tear escaped his eye, he pulled the trigger. Bang.

_Bit by bit,_

_Torn apart,_

_We never win,_

_But the battle wages on for toy soldiers..._

**THE END**

**(((( I know depressing right? Sorry about that! I just always pictured if Supernatural would end it would be Sam dying, and then Dean killing himself, since he is always saying how tired he is and stuff. So yeah! Tell me how you liked it though! The song is Toy Soldiers by Eminem)))**


End file.
